


Pride

by avocadoatlaww



Series: The AU In Which I Include Way Too Many Asexual Characters Because I Can [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Asexual Character, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, about how iwadai got together, and i am at it again writing fics after midnight, and who daichi's ace friend is, but i wouldn't expect too much if i were you, so i hope this is at least tolerable, so this is a prequel to my kyoutana fic, they all go to pride, they are all awkward as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Sawamura Daichi goes to Pride in Tokyo.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my KyouTana fic, but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> And, yes, I know the title is bad, but I can't come up with anything else.
> 
> It's so late, I should stop writing fics after midnight. And as always, English is not my native language, so I would be very thankful if anyone pointed out any typos and grave mistakes I have made. 
> 
> _Haikyuu!!_ belongs to Furudate Haruichi.

Sawamura Daichi and Michimiya Yui were dating. Everyone at Karasuno High knew that. Everyone except the two people in question. If anyone ever asked about their relationship status, Daichi would answer that he was taken, blushing heavily, but Michimiya would just laugh and say that she was as single as a Pringle.

The two became friends their first year at Karasuno High. According to their friends, it had happened over a weekend. One week, they exchanged pleasantries in the hallways when they met, but nothing more. The next, they suddenly started hanging out, eating lunch and walking home together. To anyone around them, they certainly looked like a couple that just got together.

It wasn’t like they didn’t know about the rumours that were floating around. They just didn’t bother about it. Not saying anything was convenient for the both of them.

The weekend in question, Daichi had left home early for Tokyo, his younger sister, Nanami, in tow. They were going to see the Pride Parade. Daichi came out to his family about half a year earlier, and while his parents hadn’t really understood, they were both supportive of him. His younger siblings had been sweet, Daichi thought. Yuuko had just grumbled about how he didn’t care who Daichi was dating as long as he didn’t have to see any PDA, and Nanami had decided that she from now on was going to share all her boy trouble with her nii-san.

Nanami was the one who had talked their parents into letting her and Daichi go to Pride. At first, they had been uncertain, she was only fourteen and Daichi just a year older, but when she told them she had already talked to their aunt in Tokyo, they let them go.

At the day of the parade, Daichi and Nanami had left their aunt’s. Daichi with rainbows painted on his cheeks by Nanami, holding her hand, so as not to lose her in the crowds.

The parade was like nothing he had ever seen. Colourful and bright, and so many out and proud people. It was like a dream. A very vivid dream.

Nanami smiled at him and wiped away the stray tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Thanks, Nanami,” Daichi said, a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said. “Don’t get sappy now.” But she laughed while saying it.

Tokyo was a big city. There was no way Daichi would ever meet anyone he knew there. He wasn’t out to any of his friends, and he wasn’t brave enough yet to come out. Coming out to his family had been scary enough, even though he’d had a feeling they would accept him.

“Sawamura-kun?” a voice from behind suddenly him said.

Daichi turned around, looking for the source of the voice. At first, he didn’t notice anyone and decided that whoever the voice belonged to, had probably talked to someone else. It wasn’t like Sawamura was a particularly rare name.

Turning back towards the parade, he heard someone say his name again. Behind him, he finally noticed her. Michimiya Yui from school was right there in front of him, smiling widely. She was wearing a purple, white, grey, and black flag around her shoulders like a cape.

“I thought I recognised you,” she said brightly. “I love your rainbows.”

Daichi blushed and rubbed his neck. “Thanks,” he said. “My sister made them. Oh, uhm, Nanami, this is Michimiya Yui. We go to the same school.”

Nanami beamed up at the older girl. “I’m Sawamura Nanami.” She bowed formally. “This idiot is my nii-san.”

“Nanami!” Daichi scolded, messing up her hair.

Michimiya smiled at the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you, Nanami-chan.”

“So … uh … your flag?” Daichi asked.

“Asexuality.”

“Oh?”

“I get crushes, but I’m not sexually attracted to people.”

Daichi had heard of that, but he had never fully understood what it meant. After he had realised he wasn’t straight, he had done a lot of research on sexualities online. While some of it had been confusing, it had also been quite informative.

Daichi must have looked confused, as Michimiya explained it in more detail. Her explanation was good, and Daichi felt like he finally understood.

“So, boys, huh?” Michimiya questioned with a smile.

“Ah, yes.” Daichi rubbed his neck again.

“Hmm, yes, they are cute,” Michimiya nodded. “But so are girls,” she added with a wink.

Michimiya spent the rest of the day with the Sawamuras. She and Daichi fell into easy conversation. They talked about the parade, and who they were out to, but also about volleyball, which they both played. Nanami joined in now and then with a comment, mostly to embarrass her brother. 

After accidentally outing themselves to the other, the two high schoolers became friends quickly. Having someone who understood what they were going through was refreshing, and they also realised they had a lot in common. Neither of them cared, when rumours about them dating started spreading.

The next year, only the two of them went to pride. Nanami had clearly said that she didn’t need to chaperone Daichi this year as well now that he had a friend to go with.

Michimiya stayed with her grandparents and Daichi with his aunt, but they met up during the days.

Michimiya painted rainbows on Daichi’s cheeks.

“You should get a flag,” she said, and he just shrugged, tying hers around her neck.

The parade was just as colourful this year as the last. People were waving colourful flags and celebrating their differences.

Michimiya dragged Daichi after her, and they joined up with some other teenagers who looked to be around their age. None of them seemed to know each other, but the setting made them all braver. Together they were a group of two boys and three girls. Michimiya, being a social butterfly, easily chatted along with the girls, while Daichi and the other boy stood awkwardly next to them.

Daichi couldn’t help but noticing the rainbow flag draped around his neck. The guy had spikey, black hair, and was showing off his biceps by rolling up his t-shirt sleeves. If Daichi was honest with himself, he had to admit that the guy was hot.

“So,” the guy said gruffly, “you two know each other?” He nodded towards Michimiya.

“Yeah, we go to the same school.”

The guy nodded. After a pause he spoke up again. “I’m Iwaizumi, by the way.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said with a smile. “Most people call me Daichi.”

Conversation after that was awkward, but nice. Iwaizumi, who had seemed gruff at first, turned out to be quite funny, and Daichi enjoyed his company. If his eyes sometimes trailed towards Iwaizumi’s arms, Iwaizumi didn’t seem to notice.

“So, Iwaizumi, huh?” Michimiya nudged Daichi after they had left the others behind.

“He was nice.” Daichi blushed. “But it’s not like I’ll ever meet him again, is it?”

Michimiya looked shocked. “You didn’t get his number?” she exclaimed. When Daichi shook his head, she just sighed and mumbled: “What am I going to do with you?”

Daichi pretended like he didn’t hear her.

Some time between their second and third year Michimiya became Yui, and the rumours about them dating became even stronger than before.

The first to come out to Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club, surprisingly enough, was not Daichi. After befriending Yui, Daichi had become more accepting of his sexuality, and talking about it was easier. Still, the first one to come out to the team was Tanaka.

Tanaka had always been vocal about how cute he found girls and had never been one to shy away from discussions about romance, but he had never given any signs that he was anything other than straight. That was until morning practice one day, when he had strolled into the gym, smirking, and shouted: “Damn, Daichi, nice thighs!” He threw his captain a wink and went to pick up a volleyball to practice with.

The gym went completely silent except for the smacking sound of Tanaka’s volleyball hitting the floor after a serve.

“Everyone,” coach Ukai shouted, “get back to practice! Tanaka, don’t be late next time.”

“Yes, coach!” Tanaka shouted, and everyone went back to practice.

That year, Yui and Daichi brought Tanaka along with them to pride. Once again, Yui painted rainbows on Daichi’s cheeks, and Tanaka was sporting a tank top in the colours of the bi flag.

Daichi had come out to Tanaka shortly after Tanaka’s own coming out, and somehow, he now felt closer to his unruly kouhai. Tanaka was surprised at first, he had heard the rumours about Daichi and Yui, but after getting to know Yui as well, he quickly caught on to why they didn’t bother clearing up the misunderstanding.

Walking around Tokyo, looking at the festivities, Tanaka’s eyes were wide.

“Man, I’m so glad Saeko let me come!” he exclaimed. The older two just laughed at him.

When buying food from a food stand, someone suddenly called out to them. Daichi turned around quickly, and _oh_.

“Iwaizumi-san, hello.”

Iwaizumi walked over to them, smiling. He was just as hot as he remembered, Daichi noted.

“I’ve seen your party has grown since last time,” Iwaizumi mused.

“Well, yes, that’s Tanaka. He’s my kouhai.”

Tanaka, who had been looking between the two of them, noticed Daichi’s reddening cheeks and whispered something to Yui, who snickered.

“Come on, Daichi, let’s find somewhere to sit,” Yui said. “Iwaizumi-san, you are welcome to join us.”

They spent the rest of the evening hanging out with Iwaizumi. Daichi was so engrossed in his conversation with Iwaizumi, that he didn’t even notice that Tanaka and Yui hung back a bit and struck up their own conversation about cute boys and girls they saw in the masses of people.

“So, Iwaizumi-san?” Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Daichi when they went home that night. Daichi sent him his best captain glare, and Yui laughed.

“That’s exactly what I said last year,” she said. “Did you at least get his number this time?”

“… fuck,” Daichi swore under his breath.

Yui laughed even harder.

When Karasuno got a practice match against the power house Aobajousai, Daichi was pleased. The team hadn’t had any practice matches in so long, and to be able to play against such a strong team was a privilege.

Daichi had been the last to leave the bus when Tanaka came bounding over to him.

“Daichi-san~” he singsonged. “Guess who I just saw?”

Daichi took one look at the smirk on his face and sighed. “Come one, Tanaka, we don’t want to be late.”

Walking into the gym with Tanaka, Daichi was met by none other than Iwaizumi.

“I’m sorry, our captain can’t be here today, but I’m the vice-captain, Iwaizum-” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened when he noticed who had walked into the gym.

Daichi smiled at him. “I’m Karasuno’s captain, Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said, holding out his hand. Iwaizumi shook it firmly.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m the vice-captain here at Aobajousai.”

It was a good match. Aobajousai’s captain, the illustrious Oikawa Tooru, showed up towards the end of the match, but Karasuno still managed to snatch the win.

After the match, Iwaizumi came up to Daichi.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked, and Daichi followed him out of the gym.

“So,” Iwaizumi started, “it seems like we keep bumping into each other.”

“That it does,” Daichi agreed.

“And, well,” Iwaizumi scratched his head. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out some time? Like … on a date?”

Daichi beamed at him. “I’d love to.”

So, whenever anyone approached Daichi or Yui at school and asked about their relationship status, Daichi blushed and said he was taken, while Yui laughed and said she was as single as a Pringle.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the "single as a Pringle" line on the Ennotana Heck discord server, as they talked me into using it.


End file.
